California dreaming
by brittyaustin89
Summary: Autumn moves and meets a young man named Billy in California .She is completely smitten.The two come from broken families and become much more than anyone expects or needed?Racial tension and mature adult situation involved. He's not such a racist after all.. (sequel is out!)
1. chapter 1

I own nothing but Autumn and her momma.

chapter 1

The first week of school can be rather hard, even harder when its you start in the middle of the school year. Awkard stares, confusing hallways and stairways going up and down.

Autumn was not use to this kind of school, it looked more like a detention facuilty than her old school in Washington. There was fresh spray paint on the gym doors reading " motherfuckers" as she walked the hall to find her class, only a few people were taking their time to get class minutes after the bell rang.

She found herself now in a clear hall with two guys hanging around some lockers an talking rather lowly.

"Excuse me, I'm new could you-" Autumn said to a tall African American male with a high top and the other friend had curly red hair and freckles all over, she stopped mid sentence as they turned around and honestly scared her when they were hiding the spray paint in their book bags and one would abousulty not stop staring at her like he was in heat.

"You lost brown sugar? I got you, who you got first period?" The red head asked he said licking his lip and then coming up on her side.

God ,know matter where you go men are going to be pigs she thought to herself.

"Erm..well the her name is Mrs. Jones for first period , room 211 and i know I passed 205,207,209 .." she said not wanting to make eye contact with these men. Both the young men looked at each other and slighlty nodded at each other.

Like a agreement was made in silence.

Weird..

"Well sweetheart, its over here, don't worry ."the taller african american said while putting his grabby hands on Autumns waist pushing her towards a dark room she could see in the small door window that had NO number on the door or on the wall.

"HEY Dumbassl!! i would'nt take advice from these two assholes, not the smartest considering they'd lead you into a empty room with a hard on."

Was that a jab at her intelgence? or the guys?.Shit that was against me no doubt. She thought.

This very attractive male had said it with a black leather jacket and medium curly hair and blue eyes coming towards them and pushing the black guy against the wall. "Come on Billy, please, please." plead the dark skin guy.

"Jermaine , get the fuck out of my face with that begging!I am sick of you two peices of shit." he said slamming him again his eyes were peircing threw both him and the redhead shaking in his boots. He threw him into the redhead as they both feel on the ground.

"Let's go " Billy said with a annoyed tone pointing at her to come over to him, he let her move ahead of him an he followed her leaving the teens on the ground froze.

"The room your're looking for got moved by the way a few weeks ago , that room back there has mold damange or something" he huffed.

Autumn stayed silent feeling nervous at his actions, but also his handsome feature had her froze. He looked just like someone of a issue of Rolling Stones.

"How stupid are you?? who walks into a dark room with a bunch of strangers looking like you!" he said not realzing he commented slighlty on her apperance. "

Well I did'nt know i was going to school with rapists." she said mumbling and embrassed. _Hmm what did he mean "looking like you_?"

He walked her down the stairs and pointed to the outdoor annex room that was her 1st period. "Look you seem like the type to hang with cheerleaders or some prissy types, take my advice and try to cling to those types as soon as possible for the rest of the year to watch after you from now on, I am not your babysitter!" he said firmly and intensly.

"I wouldnt fit in with those types , believe me...i have nothing in common with those types." she stated fixing her dark curly hair into a crunchie from off her shoulders. With her black jumper and gold hoop belt, blue flats and cross hand bag.

He sucked on his teeth and grinned and then gave out a small chuckle. "Lemme guess you live in Valley Grove? " he pointed using the L shape point (check)at her, he eyed her pricey brands of clothes already trying to sum her up , _little rich girl thinks shes "different". _She cringed her face and rolled her eyes an gave out a huge sigh. "Thank you for taking me to my class and chatting but im late and gotta go like now." she said turning on her heel to leave.

Billy paced ahead her which made her very nervous as she recalled those guy from earlier.

He opened the door for her and himself. _Seriously? he's taking this class too? _The entire class was in the midst of chattering and it seemed to fade when they saw their fellow class mate with a new girl. Billy had been skipping 1st period alot latelty so this was shocking to even see him! Billy closed the door behind Autumn as she looked for a desk in the back that was empty.

"Mr. Hargrove it's rather a pleasure to see you, what do we owe this rare visit to?" Mrs. Jones the older gray haired heavy sit woman said hands on her hips.

"The pleasure is all mine Jones." he said rather sexual, kicking up his long legs as his boots hit the table. All the girls cooed and guys laughed.

Autumn sat by Billy since it was the only seats in the back avaiable and she wanted to hide from the world cause of the stares she recieved.

"We have a new student class, lets give her a big welcome to our wonderdul school." the teacher chirped. The class mates either lazily waved or ignored the request in all.

"I'd love to welcome her to my lap, whispered a guy in front of Billy, even though this guy was Billy's friend it seemed to get under his skin and he kicked the back his chair. " Dude,woah woah i know how this works, i know." he said grinning.

_Billy had a rule with his friends, he **always** g__ets first fuck._

The hour went by and before she knew it her long day was over. She had'nt made one friend , she ate lunch alone and still got lost to 2 other classes. She waited on the bench in front of the school for her mother to come get her. Her mom was suppouse to be at work and getting off soon, hopefully..

Buses came and buses left. Teens that lived close walked on home or either had their own rides. She felt like a loser still waiting for her mom to pick her up like a child. Autumn drew for a little bit before she checked her watch "5:00!" _goddammit mom, is there anything you can do right?_

She looked around a saw no one on the property but heard the doors to gym bust open with boys from the basketball team leaving now.

Billy was one of the guys who came out. The only one who she had a conversation with. She gathered her papers and went towards where we was walking on the side of the car she caught up to him placed her hand on his shoulder. "What do you want? " he said tired. " Well i need a ride, please my mom forgot me i guess?" she mumbled following him to his car.

"Look your mommy prolly got stuck in city traffic down Rodeo drive" he said like a smart ass getting in the car . "Please i need a ride Billy !" she was extremly desperate getting in a car with a semi stranger. "Valley grove is the complete oppoiste way from where i live man.." he now got in an started the car.

Autumn knew she had to come clean about where she lived. By looking at her you assume middle class or something more.

" First off, i don't live there secondly i live on elms street you know by the trailer parks."

He was surprised as he turned on the radio and nodded his head to the right in a 'get in motion'. She was'nt sure if that was a _yes or a no._

He leaned out the window and banged on the car door twice "Let's go! shit!". as he rerved the car and she quickly ran over to the passenger side and hopped in.

It took about 12 minutes to get her home threw some bad parts of town an she pointed at her little 2 beddroom house with her mom's car parked in the drive way. "I'm sorry you had to drive me threw the trailer trash part of town, but this is where we can afford since my dad left. "

"It's fine cause the trailer trash part of town, is where i stay also" he said raising his eyebrow at her a bit disgusted SHE would say that about the trailer parks. " It's that one, i guess were neighbors .." his voice had a bit of attuitude pointing at a rather run down trailer with Christmas lights up in early November .

She was so embrassed and opened her mouth to start to apologize. "Just go.." he said low but very deep.

She did just that. Silently left the car .


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2. momma

Unlocking the door to the house played a record and smelt like brown liqiuor on the red living room carpet. She was pretty sure her momma didnt even go to work as she followed the drops of jack to the kitchen where she was on the floor crying at wedding photos. "Knock knock" Autumn said walking in as mom tried to fix herself up. "Sorry hun i couldnt get you today i was feeling sick" she always says that as a excuse from over drinking. Autumn went to hug her mom and help her into a chair. "Oh how was school make any new friends" she asked then gave her daughter a kiss on forhead. " Met people, not friends mom." she stated dry.

ding dong ,ding dong .

"Who..who is that?! " her mom asked frantic whilst going to answer. Momma always thought that door bell ringing was dad coming by ..wishful thinking.

She opened the door with a big smile an suddenly it was washed away with confusion.

Billy stood in the door way with just his white muscle tee an track shorts on with a cross bag in his hand.

"Autumn here?" he asked with a cig dragging from his mouth an sweat down his neck and chest . His eyes peirced her as he just lingered in the doornway as she was in shock who he was an why was he looking for her daugther.

"Billy?" Autumn said surprised from behind her mom ,it seemed her mom wasnt trying to have him not see if she was even home, she moved pass her mom an went outside closing the door behind her "You left this in my car..i was working on some stuff with the radio an found this thing ..i mean your not the first girl to leave something in my car i just figured it's yours since it wasnt underwear" .he joked dangling her bag.

"Ew dude." she scoffed taking her bag from him.

At this very moment sitting back in her sofa her mom was very curious to whos he was and was he here for her daughter??

She could'nt stop looking at his mucsles as he now crossed his arms and smirked .

"You wanna go for a ride later? maybe say...after 10 ?" he lend in as his voice buzzed in her ear.

what the hell???

"What about the the curfew here an I don't even know ya?!!" Autumn quickly asked now biting on her nails nervous about him being so forward.

"Look the town has a curfew but i don't ,so if your too chicken shit that's fine." he leaned from out her face back to normal stanc.

She has snuck out all the time in her old city, party and sometimes drink an fool around with a few ex's , this was going to be like old times maybe.

"I can leave after 10: 30 , mom's always out by that time." she whispered as his eyes seemed to be locked on hers taking in her face. Billy nodded his head to her aggrement.

The door swung opened and her mother was standing there wanting to exactly see why was she out there so long and to get a better veiw of this man.

"Autumn, maybe it's time to come inside, I'm going to make dinner and I need your help with it." she slurred. Billy finally lit the cigarette and blew a big puff leaning his head back. The embrassment of your drunk mom telling YOU it's time to come inside was making her die.

"I got shit to do , later." Billy scoffed ingoring the state her mother was in, he had seen worse.

He walked back across the street and opened the door and before slamming it looked back at her . 'Yeah she's still looking at me , she can't look away.'

10:28, she was crawling out the window very slowly and closing the window behind her. careful not wake her mom next door. She put together a outfit of a white tank top and denim shorts with kitten heels. Right across the way was Billy leaving out the front door with a man yelling at him

. "Don't expect to come back tonight, my house isn't a club ! these doors lock at 10:30 , faggot!" and a huge slam followed after.

Jesus..

Billy opened the door to his car an saw that Autumn witnessed what had happened "Lets go !" he said pissed.

"Okay.. jeez".

They drove awhile.

The whole ride had been awkward. Billy had drove speeding the whole time hitting the steering wheel a few times to the beat of some heavy metal an looked like he wanted to scream.

They pulled up to where a bon fire was by a small lake surrounded by trees, 2 car were parked. Billy's friend were rather loud and carried on like animals tossing gasoline onto the fire as if was'nt big enough. There were two other females there drinking beer on the hood of someone's car.

Billy and Autumn both stepped out the car and walked over the fire. His 3 guy friends cheering him on that he made it and cheering who he had bought.

"Damn she looks good man".

"Billy you gotta share ,it aint right !"

Autumn went over to girls on the hood of car not hearing a word the boys said.

"Hey I'm Autumn.." she greeted trying to fit in.

The two girs just glazed her over her like as if she was'nt even there.

"Okay? hi." one said rolling her eyes noticing she had not walked away, as the other played deaf.

these bitches werent friendly at all..

"Autumn !" Billy called over for her. He was smoking a blunt and handed it to her to hit.

She took a long drag as he opened a beer now and downed that. She smoked an it made her feel more at ease and downed 2 bottles of liqiuor.

It was undenaible that he was into her and he kept catching himself looking at her. She started to loosen up and was dancing to some rock music from the stero and rather close to her handsome neighbor as she found herself pressed up against him.

"I fucking love this song." she yelled an the other guys watching too.

"Shake it girl!" Billy cheered. He had not seen someone so care free an just not care about shit in forever.

She took off her her top and started swinging it above her head singing the lyrics.

Luckily she was wearing her black bra as all the people cheered now and the two girls spat out their booze in shock. Billy took off his jacket and put it around her, the show was over! he did'nt mind her having fun but not like this while publicly drunk.

"What's wrong Billy, she' s just having fun, let the square cut loose and drop it all." the girl said crass and raising her eyebrow and chuckling wanting her to embrasse herself for her own shits and giggles.

"Shut it, we know all it takes for YOUR fucking panties to drop is a guy with a car..I'd know!" he snapped back at the now quiet bimbo.

"Yeah..shut it!!" Autumn groaned drunk as Billy's arms lefted her up in a craddling postion to exit the bon fire, her head felt heavy and her legs tired.

They pulled up on the side of her house killing the engine not to wake up anyone. That blue camero could wake up the dead!!

Billy looked over at his place and sighed knowing damn well what his father said still applied. He knew the doors were locked and he slept by a baseball bat in the corner of his bedroom ready to swing at "intruders".

"Stay with me..i mean the night, your dad is a jerk, i heard what he said, stay here until he stops sucking?" she slurred . He was gripping the steering wheel an slighty turning the wheel.

"Yeah, yeah...okay?" he said low with his eyes heavy as he was getting tired pulling up to her house.

They snuck their way into her bedroom and it was a pink full bed with red shams and little teddy bears with a wicker chair and dresser with photos of her family.

Billy tossed off his boots and sat on the left side of the bed as he pulled off his black muscle shirt.

holy crap! he was built! I can not believe he's on my bed!

She giggled but not low enough.

"What? what's so funny?" he asked then yawning.

"Nothing " Lies!!

She knew she did'nt have a sleeping bag to offer him and her mom would have attempted to murder if she saw this man on her living room set in the morning.

He took his jeans off next and tossed them over to where is boots were and walked over to the bedroom door and locked it.

Her heart started to race an her breathing changed a bit heavier.

"In case uh- someone nosey comes in -- mom' s hate seeing my mug in the mornings". he licked his lips in a sexual way but yet dead serious.

Autumn took her off shorts quickly and flung into bed with her shirt on an covered herself with her blanket. She honestly was hot and bothered and just wanted to go to bed before she made a mistake.

He turned off the light and got in the bed, he instantly feel asleep as if he missed alot of sleep, meanwhile it took for ever for me to go to bed with this man i invited to stay the night.

I woke up to a empty bed and looking out the window mom"s car was gone. I walked down the hall way still sleepy and slightly having a headache an walked by the bathroom door which was closed and Billy came out fully dressed and hair wet , he had wet his curly long hair in the sink and the beads ran down his face.

"You have 15 minutes to get ready princess, if your riding with me?15 okay, not ready by then..too bad." he said shaking his hair like a dog now.

"Okay? Good morning to you too-- and 15 minutes ,nah?" she chimmed going in the bathroom.

He was serious, he had this complex what he says go. " Like i said, 15!!" he yelled now walking into kitchen raiding it for food.

17 minutes had passed and she was still getting dressed. "Fuck this.." Billy mumbled smoking in the living room . He was now walking out to the his car he parked away from the house and flicked the cigaratte.

" Billy, how'd your night go sleeping outside, since you disobeyed my curfew?" his father Neil said from the front lawn with the newspaper under his arm.

"I did'nt sleep outside okay?" he replied annoyed.

Neil marched across the street in anger to his son. When he reached him he was face to face towards him. "I did'nt sleep outside'SIR!!" Neil yelled wantinh him to repeat it like that.

Billy nostrils were flarred an spat out"SIR!!." back to him .

Neil took the new paper and rolled it up and hit him on the chest. "Where'd you stay!?!"

..silence..

"When i ask you a question i want a answer Asshole!" he then pushed him in his chest.

Autumn came outside ready now and cleared her thoart. " Sir, my mom invited him over , she saw him last night in the car and she um ...agrees with your rules BUT she said just this one time though he could stay." she lied threw her teeth but felt like she had to in order for this man not to beat him. Neil was one mean son of a bitch!

Neil looked at her an scoffed."Your mother let him..this trash in her house?" he pointed at Billy and then the house in disbelief.

She nodded her head not being able to say another lie.

"Your mother should see a skrink then ." Neil said back.

"Billy lets get to class, please. " she said going to the passenger side of the car. Him and an Neil seemed to be having a non verbal agrument . Just staring at each other.

Billy knew his dad was pissed off he had a place to stay even tho he wanted him to be punished by at least sleeping in his car,but the icing on the came was he really knew it pissed him off it was with a mix girl.

He opens the door and slammed it turning up AC/DC and peeled out the road having the tires kick up pebbles at his dad as he drove off.

That ride was the fastest wildest ride ever, he drove like a mad man all the way to the school .

No one spoke a word. ...

until making it the school lot. He decided he wantes to be a bully all of a sudden.

"You keep what you see and hear to yourself Autumn. okay!?" he growled turning off the engine and it was was like he switched his personality on her.

Silence on her part was all she could give.

"When i ask you something, i expect a answer!" he pounded his fist on the steering wheel sounding just like his ass hole father


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3

4 weeks went by.

Autumn didn't make any female friends yet. But found herself spending half her time with Billy and his friends. He said he wasn't going to a babysitter" but he always seeked her out.

She ended up helping him out few more times with a place to stay. Nothing could take the image out of her head when he came to the window with a bloody nose that Neil had given him when he didn't rake the leafs and mow the lawn before he got home.

Some how ..expecting after a basketball game he was suppose to have time before it was dark!!

She tended to his wounds with a bag of frozen peas pressed lightly on his bridge of his nose.

"Fuck, i think he broke it." he groaned painfully.

Moving her finger down it checking to see if this asshole broke his damn nose. No.Not this time..

"Billy, you are more than welcome to stay here if you ever need to.." her voiced trailed as she noticed his eyes were locked on her.

"Thanks" he said lazy and eyes looking dead.

"I can get your side of the bed ready-- i mean- nevermind "she muttered feeling like a idiot for saying it like that.

He stayed quit standing by the window as she fixed the bed up adding more pillows on "his side" She could feel his eyes on her as doing so.

He was indeed staring at her body .In fact his jeans grew a little together just by looking at her backside. He had caught her right after a shower. So she was still in a a black robe that was not completely tied up and showed her beautiful skin all the way up her thighs and hips on one side.

Sexual tension and rest is all that happen.

Autumn's mom was starting to get concerned, she found herself not hardly seeing her daughter an when did it was with a bunch of guys.

Sunday afternoon her mom 'Margot' had to have a little talk with her daughter. Autumn sat on the couch in the living room writing her essay for speech class.

"Honey, I was wondering if you wanted to invite some of your girlfriends over for a girl day here, you know pedicures and maybe a good movie.marathron?" her mom asked eager for an answer.

"None of the girls even like me here." she sighed not bothered by it either.

"So..its just the boys like you here? hmmm, ok?" her mom said condescending tone inspecting Autumn's face.

"I really can't see the harm in having guy friends momma and Billy is my friend,my only friend it seems." she lazily answered knowing what her mom implied an she got up trying to leave. But before she could take off her mom snapped her fingers an hurled out a surprise.

" Your Aunt and cousin will be here later today, so whatever plans you have cancel them,ok?" the raspy voice shouted.

Her voice sounded so bad after heavily drinking.

Great, so she was on babysitter mode this weekend. Was this a desperate attempt to have her socialize with anyone other than Billy??

For god sakes there was a 4 year difference between her little cousin.

Autumn came outside to greet her family as they heard they're truck pull into the drive way. She noticed all the leaves at Billy"s house were racked and packed in bags an the lawn mower was out front.

Must have started right after leaving there early.

Her aunt and cousin opened the door and I rushes to help with luggage. She always over packed.

"Hey." her cousin said shyly.

"Hey Maxine." Autumn said giving a small smile at her.

"Max,just Max." she replied annoyed.

"Autumn ,hun.. you look pretty , those earrings are soo pretty too." Aunt Susan said more towards her own daugther than Autumn it seemed.

"Maxine look , your cousin dresses so nice you should play dress up with her." she cooed . Always longing for the tomboy look to stop.

"Max..i go by Max ,mom!!"

The door slammed open across the street and Billy came out sunglasses on with a lit cigarette and an put it out in a coffee can by the door. He nose looked a little better, he looked at Autumn and did this thing where he licked his bottom lip and pulled his shades down to view here clearly and then right back to his nose and finally started up the lawn mower.

Autumn stared off at his body as he pushed the mower and smirked ,she felt a bit tingly watching him.Everything tingled..

"Dear,Who is that?" Susan noticed both them having a small breif moment.

"Prolly her new boyfriend." Max said teasing an then smirked like she gave a sick burn.

"Billy.. a friend." she sighed.

Later on that evening Max and Autumn hung outside while their moms were inside talking. She wondered if they could even smell the liqiuor on her mom and could tell something was off?

"Girls , were going to do some grocery shopping and maybe grab dinner and maybe see a romactic comedy, want to come?" Susan said sweetly shaking the car keys.

Max shook her head no promptly.

"Well, i guess your staying with Autumn." Susan repiled.

yep..babysitting like she had figured.

Staying home was'nt that bad anyways. They decided to have tv dinners and put on some t.v.

An hour had went by , so they prolly went to dinner or movies..who knows what two single ladies really do.

Max was looking quite bored as what in the hell could a 13 year old an 17 year old have in common.

"I want to go somewhere, anywhere. How about we go to then arcade!" Max said very exicted.

"Maxine or Max--who ever you are today...please shut up." Autumn was passed vexed. How in the world did she know she would have to keep her!

"Jeez , or we could go next door to your boyfriends house, maybe he has atari". Max teased as he grin was ear to ear.

"He's a friend, F-r-i-e-n-d!" she groaned.

Max tested her and blurted out" yeah? with benefits!!"

Autumn's jaw dropped and gave a breif laugh.

"When did you start talking like that, your 13 you brat."

she was slightly amused at her company now.

Max had conviced her to walk to the arcade which was a 30 minute walk.

"This place is so rad!! I see pacman is empty! dibs" the feisty red head yells racing no one to the.game.

The place is a scene. She sees a big age group of between.11-15 and a small cluster of young adults.

Berserk.

-Okay a game i kinda know-

Two coins get put in and already horribly failing at manuvering the spaceship.

This sucks.

"Fuck!"

Two quarters were placed on the side of the screen . Calling dibs for next play.

Game over!!!!

"Try again, on me." a husky familiar voice says smooth.

"Wow , hey..Billy...you play?" she losing her balance a bit .

"You can say I'm the best around." he says pointing at his initials and score on screen.

She rolls her eyes and takes the two quarters and put them in.

Game over! it says after 56 seconds of play.

"Damn you lasted under a minute , you're shit. " he teases arms crossed.

"I bet you couldn't go past 5!!" she sorely said feeling defeated.

"What if i told you i could go all night." he said growling in her ear for only her to hear. He raises his eyebrow to maybe see if she caught his drift.

Spoiler alert,she did.

"I say you're a liar"

He took his keys from his pocket and rattled them.

"Let's go find out at your place." he said moving her hair out of her face.

"Alri--" the word hadn't even left her mouth as Max came over hand full of tickets from winning several games.

"800 ticket boo yah , I'M THE BEST!!" the little redhead hollered noticing she must had interrupted something cause her eyes just focuses on who was there too.

"Looks like your on the clock babysitting." he sneered down at Max.

"We're cousins." Max replied with glee .

Billy turnt his head as if he she said something confusing and knelt down to her face "Yeah? well that's still BABYSITTING". a annoyed tone .

Autumn cleared her throat.

"So Max , go cash in those tickets and we can head home, my friend is going to take us...so...hurry up. " She said to Max.

On the drive home was accompanied by soft rock and a hand on her thigh that had kept place.

"Your mom will be home?" he asked then taking out his lighter to flick it.

"No ." she answered.

Max looked back and forth at the two as she could see every now and then he would glance from the corner of his eye to see her cousin . He looked at her the way her dad

use to with her mom when they were married.

Back at the house , Billy was whispering something in Autumn's ear. He was being very cautious of what he did in front of a Max's eyes.

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and pop the lid off. He walked down the hall and where only her eyes could view, he stopped in the middle of it, an undid belt in a very suggested manor and then entered her room.

"Hey dude, your gonna have to make a promise not to mention this part of the night to anyone! okay? pinky promise." she got to the floor where Max sat looking displeased to him even being there.

no answer.

"Maxine...please...you cover for me and I cover for you when you need it. Family." she said putting out her pinky.

Her eyes rolled and she put out her pinky.

"Okay, promise." she said back in a mocking way.

Her heart was racing as she went to her bedroom. The sound of a can being crushed and him howling gave off such a animalic touch and it turned ber on like crazy.

She slammed the door shut and he walked towards her an unzipped his jeans. He had this devilish look on his face and she pulled them down for him and coming back up then he planted a heavy kiss on her plump lips.

The taste of beer and smell of cigarettes lingered in his hair and mouth.

"Uh..GUYS MOM PULLED UP!!" Max said knocking in the bedroom door.She then hit the really hard after not getting a answer right then and there, thinking they ingores her.

"Shit." Billy groans and pulled back up his blue Levi jeans. He didn't panic but he looked fumed.

Autumn opened the window that had no screen as he was looping the belt in the jeans and putting on his boots quickly.

He's prolly done this a million times .

He raises his legs over the window cell an now the other and was gone.

Damn not even a single word!!!? No bye!

She frantically unlock the door so there would be no questions.

Max was still at the door slightly looking over her judgmental .

"Autumn don't be mad, but...no one is here." Max said biting in nails nervous.

"Maxine what in the hell ? You lied to scare him off?" her finger pointing at window.She completely trusted her and for what. Never has she wanted to actually wanted to yell and scream at a child until now.

" Only cause your mom and my mom talk on the phone about how they worry about you and don't want you to ruin your life over guys like him. Max spewed out fastly an scared.

"Jesus." Autumn had a little tear forming an then wiped it closing the door in her face

BiIly was now home feeling his hard on slightly leaving now. He entered the living room an heard the news on the tv and saw the back of the rocking chair going and back and forth. Well dad is up, great. The voices on the tv suddenly stopped. The mute was now on an heard the voice he dreaded.

"Where have you been?" a bored tone said but his face, it looked pure evil.

Billy rolled his eyes and sighed." I'm home before curfew,what did i do?" he asked harmlessly but his face didn't match his tone either.

Neil gave out a chuckle." I did'nt ask about what time it was you son of a bitch!! "

"The arcade with the guys." he scoffed.

Another sinister chuckle.

Neil looked down and pointed at his jeans .

"Your dick says difference, or maybe you were with the guys..queer". he now was cornering him.

"I was across the street..At Autumn's" he voice breaking.

"Your just like you're mother, always whoring around with everyone!!Your a lying peice of shit like her too. " he barked before punching him in his face.

God damn bastard...


	4. chapter 4

A\N

i really would have like more intimacy in the chapter but not sure how much I can get away with.

School was pretty easy to manage with helping out with home and now having a part time job at the grocery store where her Mother worked.

Billy was acting rather stand offish lately , she was pretty sure it wasn't all her in head.

Especially since he started spending a lot of time with the girl from the bon fire.

Her name was Missy. She found out honestly rather quick from working at the grocery store. She had a encounter with Missy and her mother in line, her mom seemed to always be yelling it at her while she ingored her reading a cosmo.

She started to branch out and made one new friend. Leah.

She had stopped asking Billy for rides after that one night... Simply all because she ran into him the next morning and gave a friendly "Hey" to him.

But he didn't respond and walked past her to his vechile. She would be lying if she had said "it was whatever". He really messed her up.

He kept looking towards the house while doing so though.

Her mom couldn't be more happier of course that ber daughter had a female friend to replace Billy.

Autumn and Leah were handed a flyer in the hall, it read.

Come one come all.

Saturday

weekend bash at Keith's place

1220 Jake drive 8 til whenever

Keith was a guy on the basketball team with Billy, he was complete opposite . Like a prep.

Leah was more of the artsy type who didn't get invited to alot of things so this wasn't a pass up for either of them.

Later that evening

Autumn got off work by 6: 30 and kind of stretched the truth of the party to her.

"It's a small group up friends of Leah's, parents were going to be there" type of lies.

Billy was in his room combing gel in his hair after being freshly washed and smoking a cigarette while doing so in a suave manner.

He gave out a sigh and put cologne on his neck and a dab on his crotch area.

He was going to meet Missy there and was sure he was getting lucky, again with her.

He turned down his metal trash and could hear two voices out side that were pretty loud.

He looked out his blinds to see it was Autumn and her little side kick Leah entering her yellow love bug.

He was feeling guilty , for him blowing her off. Neil had some pretty choice words about her involving her skin color that he felt like it would be best to just leave her alone, than hear all the racist remarks he had to say about the two.

It was in fact the first time he heard his dad talk like that openly was because their friendship.

Guess they're going to the party too...

\--

It was way more than a small get together.

Leah and Autumn paired up for beer pong an horribly lost , having to drink all their cups and moved on to dancing in the living room with their peers.

"Hey fuckers, i just want to announce , you break it you buy it AND the pool is now open.!! " Keith the host yelled from second story balcony raising his beer with a cheer.

Missy and Billy were in the backyard with his friends. She was dolled up and clinging to her him. "Wanna go dance? "she askes playfully.

"Not really ."he said bored and not paying her much mind.

"But they're playing earth wind and fire!!!!" she begged. Big blue eyes batting her long lashes at him.

He looked threw the living room window and saw Autumn dancing and he gave a quick smirk.

"Sure." he said faint and they went back inside.

Missy started dancing by Autumn and Leah. Thinking she was hot shit. But embarrassing herself. She had zero rhythm what so ever.

"Oh my god" Autumn groaned almost being bumped into by this dance challenged blonde.

Keith came up behind her and started to dance on Missy. She seemed to completely forgot who was she came with as she put her arms around him when they were face

to face.

Billy walked towards Autumn and took her by the hand leading her outside by the pool.

"Want to go for a dip?" he asked seductively.

What-- the--hell? that's how your going to be?

She rolled her eyes. "So what? now I'm good enough to talk to, because your girl is dancing with Keith??" she crosses her arms.

"She's not my girl." is all he could say pretty fast with piercing eyes .

He ran his hand threw his hair.

"--and... my dad he made me stop talking to. you" he said guilty.

"He's a godman racist Autumn.." he said ashamed , his face looked of rage.

She could tell be was being honest.

"Don't ever let him dictate the person you want to be, or with--around i mean." she sighed corrected herself holding back her feelings.

"Not anymore." he said combing a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissing her softly.

He was so gentle. This wasn't like their other short lived kissed in her room.

Holy crap. Half the party is staring as she opens her eyes a little.

The kiss breaks. " Let's blow this party" he says with his hand on her waist . God.

"Yeah of course, I'll let Leah know I'm going." she answered shaky still from disbelief that the kiss was so public.

She heads back in the house where Leah is sobered up talking to someone about politics at a damn party.

"Hey, I'm heading out early. Are you going to be fine driving? , she asked concerned giving her a water bottle.

"Yeh babe, I'm.good, how are you getting home?" Leah said hugging her bye.

"Billy"., she said low incase some of Missy"s friend were listening.

"Wow!!! Interesting,be careful ." Leah said shocked knowing bits an pieces of their relationship.

At his house now.

Billy unlocked the front door.

Neil was doing late night guarding shift so there was no tip toeing around.

It was the first time he bought a girl home.

All his hook ups had been in cars , someone's party or their house.

He had a bunch of posters on the wall of bands and half naked bikini babes.

He kept it alot cleaner than she expected.

"So this is typically your type?" she joked pointing to the girl on the poster in green bottoms and her blonde hair covering her bare breast.

He ignored her joke and kissed her neck.

"No interruptions this time." he.purred.

Clothes were practically ripped off.

Her bra was easily undone . She took off his shirt and he unbuckled his jeans for him and slid them down. His erection was a good

length and honestly back in Washington had never had a guy this size before.

She was hesitant for a moment.

He smirked seeing the amazment on her face .

She took her panties an tossed them on his floor .

She was ready for this. She didn't care what their relationship was either. She knew she could have him in bed though.

That she did...

It was around 12:30. She ended up leaving his house. Neil would be coming home soon from his late night shift.

He surprisingly walked her to her front door.

"Sweet dreams." Autumn said smiling up at his face, she felt like she was glowing.

"Yeh, you too Autumn." he said chewing on some gum. She wasn't sure she should give him a hug.

Hmm a hug,that's too casual?

Or a kiss goodbye?Is that too exclusive?

What we're we???? He gave her a kiss, he solved her question for her. The kiss changed into French kissing and ended up with his gum in her mouth and he broke the kiss and sneered.

"I'll see you later." he purred leaving her speechless and her just chewing on his spearmint.

She unlocked the front door an gave him a small wave as he made sure she got inside.

Her mom fast asleep in her room.Drunk. She smelt beer. Matter of fact 8 bottles opened on the kitchen table.

"Guess you partied too?" she groaned cleaning up the bottles.

Sunday was spent with Mom taking care of her. Billy's car was barely home the next day but Neil's was, guess he's off? I wouldnt want to be there either.

Monday.

Billy rung the door bell at my house.

Several times.

My mom answered it as I wasn't expecting anyone finishing up breakfast.

"Uh to what do i owe this pleasure?" she asked but you could tell it displeased her to see him.

He put on his sweetest act.

"I was wondering had Autumn left for school yet, it's suppouse to rain this morning. I just wanted to make sure she didn't have to walk." he smiled as he.out his arm on the door frame.

"Oh I didn't realize it was going to rain, uh-- dear it's going to rain, Billy's going to take you to school, get a jacket!!" she yelled.

"Well thank you." she said worried eyeing him . He was still trouble to her.

"Anytime" he winked and turned away to start up the camero.

We talked in the car about our Sunday.

How he went to the coast, by himself.

He went surfing.

More exciting than nursing your drunk mom i thought.

We pulled into the parking lot where people moved out his way.

They saw the two of them together and all the stares and whispers started.

"Okay? this is weird" she stated not wanting to get out of the car from people staring.

She knew she couldn't camp out in the car. She opened the door and got out.

He took a a cigarette out his pack and slide it behind her ear and caressed her cheek.

"Meet me behind the football bleachers 3rd period". he was referring to a smoke break.

"I'll try" i said taking down the cigarette and placing it in my purse.

"Your my girl right?" he asked in mocking way.

Her eyes got big.

He put a label on us!!!

"uh..Yuh..YES!" she answered a little desperate.

"Then I'll see you 3rd period." he grinned.

Later Leah met me at my locker with a big smile.

"Sorry i didn't call you Leah." Autumn frowned.

Leah kept staring like everyone else.

"Why is everyone staring like a zombie.?? shit!" Autumn said slamming her locker shut

annoyed at the attention.

"...I think i know what happen after you left the party." Leah said .

She didnt answer ,her just smiled.

"Holy crap, you two??? did it?" her goofy friend whispered.

"Missy went looking for Billy after yall left, a few people said y'all made out before leaving together?" she asked arms crossed, full mom mode.

Autumn rolled her eyes.

"Why is Missy soo concerned about Billy..she was dancing with Keith!"

"Yeah to two songs. Kieth didnt do anything with her. They danced an you left with someones boyfriend" Leah said matter of factly.

She was starting to notice Leah was judging her , like she stole Missy"s property.

"They weren't even dating , she was a fling, plus I'm his girlfriend now." She said prissy and proud and turned on her heel and walked away from her.

She kinda felt good saying it though.

"She's a total slut, she plays innocent but she'll sleep with your boyfriend."

"You know Billy and his friends rotate around their flings, she's prolly already been with them all.

"He could do better".

She had never been a topic before until today. Her name was surely to me known now.

3rd period started.

She went to the bleachers and took out the cigarette and kick the bleacher realizing she had no lighter.

She kicked the bleachers now stressed by the day.

" Need a light?" a familiar voice said behind her.

Just who she needed to see!!

Billy already having his cigarette lit , put it to her end an she inhaled hers and blew out smoke. Ahhh relaxed.

"Had a feeling you'd need it, they're talking shit huh?" he asked leaning on the bleacher.

"Duh, I'm the boy friend stealing slut!." She chuckled trying to make a joke. It didn't help.

Her head was down thinking of a million things.

"Missy wrote me a letter on how i "broke her heart." he shook his head and then laughed.

He had no remorse what so ever. He found it purely funny and pathetic.

He sighed. "She knew nothing was serious just a 2 pump dump, she's always playing a victim."

Two of Billy's friend were on the way walking towards them.

"Hey guys" They both said in sync.

It was clear they musy have already known about what happen.

They kept looking back and forth and Billy an I.

Finally tired of people's dirty looks and stares , had to say something.

"Okay , spit it out, is there a problem??" she hissed , her face turned sour at his friends.

I guess she wasn't taken serious cause they didn't answer.

That seemed to piss Billy off.

"You got something on your mind?" Billy's deep voice erupted flicking his ashes on his friends boot that was closest. He sometimes treated them like complete shit to honest.

"No." answered one shaking the ashes off

his boots nervous.

The other friend just shook his head no without making eye contact.

The rest of the day was ok. She never ran into Missy.

Thank God.

In fact there was a rumor started she was wanting to transfer schools, she couldn't take the rejection. That she was in the office most the day with the school board at least figure how to.

That's a bit far fetched but she also is dramatic.

After school was a nice ride home with the windows downs in the Camero.

The drive was silent and peaceful.

Sometimes those are the best drives.

He pulled on the side of her hoidehouse since there was two vehicles there instead of the usual one.

"Susan is here? hmm. that's weird." she said low.

Billy didn't say anything as be turned off tbe engine and got out.

He seemed bummed about going home. Looking at his trailer made him loom sick to his stomach.

"Hey you should come over, i dont have to work til 6." she chimmed in rubbing his shoulder to maybe excite him.

Her mom wouldn't possibly be rude to a guest while family was over.

She couldn't just send him away then.

She unlocked the door and went threw living room and passed the kitchen holding Billy hand as she heard cackling from two women an someone's voice she didn't know.

"Well hello dear!, oh you have company?" her mom asked sarcastically.

But both her and Billy froze.

sitting inbetween her mom and Susan was NEIL.

"If you want my son gone just say the word." said Neil a little too comfortable in her house. He raised his eyebrowat him wondering why he was still around her a showing up in her house after his" little talk".

Billy never took his eyes off his dad. It looked like he was about to blow. But yet vulnerable.

How dare he.

"I want him here. Soooo.." she shrugged and pulled his hand and led him to her room not caring about Neil. His dad didn't do a thing in someone elses house He had that much sense.

Billy knew he was going to pay later for even coming over though.

In the kitchen they both heard Susan and Neil carrying on must the conversation. They seemed to be with chummy.

It was extremely weird how this asshole was able to sliver his way in their home in the first place.

"Autumn, you shouldn't have said anything to my dad" he said dead serious sitting on her bed.

"I should have just left.." he mumbled.

"I understand Billy, but he doesn't run my house and I didnt want you leave. "she said. leaning down to kiss him.

It honestly turned him on a bit to see she stood up for him towards Neil.

He kissed her back and there was a knock at the door an then it opened.

They quickly stopped.

"Door stays open!!! , also you need to mind your manners speaking to Mr. Hargrove." her mom lectured pointed her finger at her.

"Mom, what is he even doing here?" Autumn asked ingoring what her mom just snapped about .

They could all hear Susan and Neil, laughing and chatting.

"Well, he and Susan have been chatting alll day outside , so I told her invite him over, she really likes him, charming guy." her mother chuckled at the laughs from kitchen.

"Yeah, ok".Billy said annoyed .

This was bullshit.

"Is Max here?" she asked her mom hoping she didn't run away after seeing her mom flirt with this dick.

"At her father's..."she answered like it was obvious

"Good. One of of us don't have to see this" she groaned getting up and crossing her arms.

The first time ever...she decided to go into work early just to not me there..


	5. chapter 5

A/N:This chapter contains smut in it. beware it is a mature rated fan fiction.

I know bringing racial problems in this may seem off. But there's debates on Billy being racist so i wanted to tackle that in my own imaginable ways.

It was official.

Susan and Neil had become a official. couple . Their one month anniversary.

Autumn and Billy's relationship wasn't getting better though.

Neil and him fought over that past few weeks everyday about his son's relationship.

He started telling Susan how he was a terrible person and was player who used women. If he wouldn't be honest on how he felt, he was going to throw his son under the bus.

"So Susan is inviting us for dinner?" Billy asking his girlfriend as she was clocking out of work.

She was extremely tired and nodded her head.

"Maybe after we can do smores and movies, I'll let you pick the film." she smilied her hearts contents putting cans on the shelf.

"Look I'm most likely not going to make it"he said on ease.

She turned at him confused.

"Is there a basketball game or something tonight?" she asked concerned at his attitude an odd answer.

"I really just don't feel like it." he admitted biting his lip after

He sighed and was ready for her to go off on him.

"Ok, great! Your going to leave me alone with your dad ! while you have the time of your life with your other girlfriends?" she said sarcastically.

Billy had not cheated on her but did continue to flirt with other women , it was like breaking a wild horse, he just was a womanizer.

Susan went back and told her stories from Neil, how Billy had 2 "girlfriends"at one time and they shared him cause he didn't want to commit or how he treats women when he gets pissed. Yelling at em and calling them ,bitches and sluts.

"Shut up Autumn ." he said over the topic. He said it with no anger in voice,but firm enough to get his point across to stop!

Her eyes grew large and surprised he just said that.

Her hands were balled and she clinched them hard.

She had enough of this herself and wasn't going to entertain him clocking out her time sheet now.

"Billy ..I-- just , have fun, be safe."

She walked right past him and left the store.

The ride she thought she was getting from him was out of the picture .

Susan was peeling potatoes in the kitchen, Mom was basting the turkey while Autumn made a green bean casserole.

Max was with her dad again. Lucky her.

"You look really pretty tonight." her mom said to Susan. She was looking really nice, she put on makeup and got her hair done today.

Neil really did make her feel happy.

The screen door opened and Neil came right in, once again, uninvited.

No Billy. No surprise.

"Where's Billy ? I thought he was going to come?" Susan asked Neil but looked Autumn down like she was also suppose to know his every move.

"Well , I'm sorry to inform you, especially you Autumn. He went out with some friends." said knowing how to piss her off. He pat her on the back.

"Thanks Neil for that, I.hope he has fun." she said sarcastically throwing the casserole in the oven and tossing off her oven mits..

"Susan ,baby your looking amazing." He said coming over to her and kissing her cheek. Her face blushed and she little out a school girl giggle that made me feel awkward.

Dinner was ready after a while and everyone was talking, everyone but Autumn. She played with her food while daydreaming.

Thinking of how nice it would have been if Billy would have came even thinking of finishing her Cosmo girl quiz , anything!

"It's a shame your little boyfriend couldn't make it". mom said drinking her wine a rather large gulp of chardonnay.

"It's ashame you drink so much." she said back under her breath. She didn't mean to be so rude but she could tell her mother wasn't being genuine behind her words herself.

Her mom nearly choke on her wine hearing that insult. Her eyes peered deeply into her daughter as if she wanted her to burst in flames.

"You're out of line young lady, completely disrespectful, if you were my daughter I would--!" Neil started but stopped when Susan's hand caressed his hand to calm him.

"What? you'd beat me? " she asked throwing her napkin down and standing up ready to leave.

"You take a seat! you're going to learn to be respectful , if you were my daughter I would have sent you off to reforming school !!!" he yelled back slamming his hand on the table sending a jolt down spine and took her seat in fear of what he'd do next.

-Billy's night.-

Billy was out with his friends and with a girl he had no business being with. Missy..Once again some how she weasels herself into his life. She had flirted with his friends just to get close to him again.

Hanging in someone's living room, its all a blur who's house.

But he didn't care lately , he didn't do anything with her yet that would be regretful. But the thought came to mind. Since she was playing easy to get.

"So your little girlfriend, she's into sharing or what Billy?" she asked sweet and smooth, squeezing what little cleavage she had together to get his attention.

She had every intention to mess around with him single or not.

Twirling his mullet and going to touch his face.

She has been handsy all night an it was getting annoying.

He slapped her hand down and grunted.

"Don't bring her up, okay?" he answered after drinking a gulp of beer. Because it made him and feel a tad guilty.

He had a lot going threw his mind.

He ditched the dinner party to not be around Neil , but in the long run abandoned someone who needed him there.

He swore this was some sick shit for Neil to gain more control over a situation, his dad was always in control.

"Baby, you seem tense , let me help you relax."the girl purred.

His friends noticed what was going on and gave them privacy. Assuming the pair were going to fuck.

Her hands trailed down his pants and started to unzip them , at this.point he wasn't going to stop her.

"Yeah? how?" he questioned bored seating on the love seat.

"Anyway you want I'll do all the work." she then went in for a kiss and he quickly pulled away.

He wasn't going to show her any romantic or charming feelings. Bitches like her don't need affection he thought.

She pulled his jeans down a bit and then licked her lips to see his growth threw his boxers.

He had a choice of what he do, this was usually really easy. He knew how he ended. must nights with a pretty girl, especially if they we're offering.

Back to Autumn's

Susan spent the night at Neils house. That gave Autumn a sick feeling in her stomach.

She sat on the porch finishing up his cigarette. Staring right into the window of their house. They looked happy, how could this man bring anyone happiness though is beyond her.

The sound of a engine was vrooming and the sound got closer.

"I need another smoke" she said under her breath at who's car it was.

Pink Floyd was playing, the song was faint compared to anything else. He parked the vehicle into the yard at a slight angle and got out, he looked over at her an wished she was inside. He just didn't want to play 21 questions.

"Billy we need to talk!!!" she said looking for her cigarettes. She remembers she smoked the last one before dinner and sighed throwing her head back an groaning.

He walked over slowly and and stood in front of her his shirt open as usual on his nights out, but usually if there was someone he wanted to impress.

"Yeah?" he finally spoke with one hand in his pocket.

She looked him up and down. Carefully reviewing him. She frowned at how stand offish he was.

"So, I wouldn't to home if I were you, I just thought I would let you know what you missed."

She gave a fake chuckle.

His face twisted, his eyebrow frayed and he lip curled in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean" he said anxious.

She didn't answer him for awhile.

Then she finally did.

She had never been so afraid of asking a question. She just had a feeling about something that happened.

"Billy, where we're you?, I needed you here tonight, more than ever, your dad totally yelled at me slamming his fist on the god damn table an no one had my back!" her voice broke and hands shaking. She knew her behaviour was completely freaking him out.

"He's not going to hurt you I wont let him hurt you! Look I'm sorry, I didn't want to join the dinner party and watch him hit on your aunt, it's fucking weird."

He kept thinking of why he left to come home now in first place.

-flashback-

"Missy your not my type, your TOO easy everyone's had you." he said standing up and jolting up his pants , buckling them back.

Missy feeling turnt down ,embarrassed, shocked and pissed blurted out.

"Yeah? because you like MIXING it up all of a sudden!!!" she said showing a bit of ignorance towards her Autumn being mixed.

-end flashback-

He wasn't ever going to tell her that tramp was trying to fuck him tonight.

He'd lose someone who actually cares about him, his feelings. It wasn't worth missing up.

She stood up and pressed her chest against his an looked him up in his eyes.

Their height difference was pretty off, she was so short compared to him.

His eyes looked deep. She always got lost in those beautiful eyes trying to read him.

She forgave him so quickly realizing his feelings on the situation with viewing his dad with my aunt.

"Yeah it was weird , I don't want to think about those "love birds". You-uh, wanna have left overs and watch a movie? your choice still. There's a lot of stuff I recorded on tape this week while working." she smiled totally forgiving him of course.

Billy looked over her in wonder, she always forgave him, something he wasn't use to.

The past years has been people holding shit against or over him. Mistakes and even things that weren't his fault.

"How about I give you a workout first and fall asleep with you to whatever you recorded?" he said completely horny for her.

Shit ..

"Well aren't you going to want to eat dinner?" she said in his ear.Her breath warm against it sending a buzzing sensation.

He have a quick laugh at her kind instinct to care for him.

"Princess, you are my dinner, go warm your self up" he said pulling her hair into a ponytail and kissing her neck and slapping her ass letting her know it's time to take this inside.

They had both become uncaring of her mother being home or not cause she was always wasted. Billy lifted her up and kicked the door close behind him and took her to his bedroom.

They passionately moaned and screwed each other silly. Her moans were sending him to the edge. She started off riding him and taking control at her speed. But he always took control.

He loved the way she arched her back for him knowing he liked to be in control thrusting into her from behind .

His hands gripping into her waist.

Her mouth slightly dry from moaning constantly into her pillow. Both of them not caring who could hear. She loved the way he was so experienced. He had no problem keeping rhythm at all, he never missed a beat.

"I'm going to cum" he warned her as she continued to throw her ass back not letting up.

"Yes, yes, please." she cried in pleasure not knowing if she could handle anymore of him going as deep as he was with not stopping at all.

He climaxed and grunted her name with last few thrust.

"Autummmn" he gasped totally spent.

He rolled off her and laid down panting as she was catching her breath too.

This was bliss, he didn't know how long any of this would last, good things never lasted for him.

That was a figment he didn't want to stoop into right now.

"Mom's gonna be out til at least noon, I want you here tonight with me." she said cuddling into his chest

"I already planned on it." he said kissing her fore head squeezing her into him.


	6. chapter 6

1 week later.

Everything changed. Everything.

Neil proposed to Susan. She had been throwing her polished nails and gold band about in all our faces.

Mom and her talked about it all the time, it was going to be small and soon is all Susan knew.

Things were fast, she and Max moved in with them.

Max was completely miserable. She didnt move to far, she went was able to go to the same school at least to see her friends.

But this wasn't home.

Billy's attitude was worsening.

The den was his workout room, which was accommodated to Max's new room.

"Billy put your crap somewhere else." Neil said pointing at the dung bells and weights.

"Where am I suppouse to move it, the hardly room for them." he points at Max who is sweeping the floor with his cigarettes ashes in the den.

Neil pushed his shoulder blade , and then grabbed him the collar of his jacket.

Slamming him into the wood panel wall.

"Put it in the trash for all I care, your on thin ice asshole" he yelled releasing him.

Max tried not to make eye contact and kept cleaning.

Susan made plans for us to go as a "family" to the coast .

Mom was able to come too, she had taken off 2 days anyways for this trip.

Neil loaded up everything in his station wagon and then some on top.

Autumn loaded up her bags in Billys camero.

"Hun, don't you think its more economical to ride with us, it's a 8 seater., her mom asked out the back seat of the car window down.

She had no excuse for her, she was right of course. But she didn't want to be around Neil.

"Buddy system?" she replied unsure of her own answer with a shrug.

"Okay?" her mother shrugged to and looked at Susan for some reason.

Billy sat in the Camero waiting , tuning threw the stations.

Neil came over to the front driver side and hunched down a bit to Billys level.

"Keep your hands to yourself and eyes on the road and behave yourself , this is a family trip." he said to him in warning matter.

"Yes..Sir" he answered gripping hard to the steering wheel recalling his dad telling him now it was not moral for them to date since they were " family". Some new load of shit.

-Beach-

The coast was beautiful. The weather perfect.

Max had on swim trunks and a striped top already in the sand. Building what You'd guess were castle since she had no pail to shape it.

Mom was on a beach towel tanning and reading a novel. Must likely a hot steamy one.

Susan and Neil we're perched sipping some cola sitting on chairs talking and holding hands from already being wet going in the water.

Billy and Autumn were both undressing in the changing area to go swimming.

He came out of the dressing room in red swim trunks and his body looked damn good , he had already grabbed a few looks when he came in earlier but the looks were way more noticeable now. He loved the attention . He put on his sunglasses and strolled to his beachbag digging in it for something.

Autumn came out wearing this two piece, she saved up for with her money. She was honestly inspired by Billy's poster on his wall of his bikini babes.

Cheetah print with a gold buckle on the side the top was a bit revealing since she was was on the busty side. Alot of side boob was happening.

She went to to Billys towel where her putting on tanning lotion on his chest.

"Need help?" she said behind him, he turned to view her in that sexy bikini , he squeezes a little hard on the bottle in excitement having a white stream spurt out.

"Wow." is all he could say looking at her seductively and smirking at her form.

"Please, your the one getting the glances" she laughed and pushing him playfully.

"Really? i hadn't noticed" he shrugged.

Was he being sarcastic or just blind.

Bit literally a group of of girl were about 20 feet that had stopped playing volley ball just to point at his body.

She took the lotion from his hand and squirted some more out of her hand.

"Turn around ." she commanded.

Neil glances over at the two, Billy having his back covered and down to his lower spine with lotion by Autumn made him uncomfortable.

"That's inappropriate?" Neil grunted to Susan.

"Hmmm, what?" she asked really confused looking at the two.

."All of it, the bikini , the touching , for god sake , they're going to be cousins." he said.

"Not by Blood, plus i think he really likes her despite what you've told me with his past flings." she answered an went back to relaxing. He didn't like that she disagreed.

Susan was getting her "happily ever after" so she hopeful for everyone now.

Max came over to Billy and Autumn.

"Can i hang out with you two? it's boring by myself." she had sand all over red hair like she rolled around on the sand.

"Sure, we don't mind." Autumn said then looking back at Billy for reassurment.

He was displeased. But went along with it.

It was "family day" anways.

"I want to go surfing." max yipped viewing the waves . She had never tried but was always into something new. Riding bikes, roller blading an skate boarding for short.

Autumn mouth gasped wipe and pocked Billy's rib.

"He surfs, maybe he can teach you?" she volunteered him.

"Please teach me!!" Max squeeled holding her hands together. Her freckled face was huge with glee.

"I'll show you just stop being annoying." he sighed not really bothered but playing the role as the asshole still. She had seen he had a whole different side than expected.

They rented a board and taught her on land how to "pop up" on the board first properly before catching a small wave.

By the time they were in the water , it caught mom's attention along with Susans as they cheered Max on catching a small wave an standing up a meer 8 seconds before crashing . Billy was there to get her so she wouldn't panic. "I surfed, I did it" is all yelled while in the water floating.

"Thank you Billy for giving her that experience" Susan said coming to them getting out the water an a towel ready for Max.

"No problem" he said liking the positive feedback witb his arms crossed.

Even mom patted him on the back and said "Good job dude".

Neil felt good about the moment too with him and Max until he looked back at his son embracing his "cousin-girlfriend" with a passionate kiss in the water.

At this point he felt like maybe he should say something to Autumn instead to get it threw her head.

"I'm going to catch some waves myself." Billy said but more of asking his girlfriend was it ok to go on without her.

"Yeah , sure. I'd love to watch, I'm no where near as brave as Max soooo I'll be on the shore line. she said very flirty backing out the water as he took his board further into the deeper parts of the ocean. She watched content and amazed hiw he zipped threw tje waves and he looked so happy doing it. He radiated a glow while he was on the board.

After wards they just sat and talked.

"My mom and I use to come her all the time." Billy told Autumn seating on his towel.

"Is that way you come her alone , like personal time?" she asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"Yea, it's fucking weird to be here with all of you honestly." he spoke soflty looking at her an half hearted gave a smile an then looked sad again.

"When your ready to talk about it, I'm here" she cooed and rubbed his back letting him know she was here for him.

A distant sound of sand sloshing came from behind them.

"You two..we're headed to the lodge and going out for dinner, and wear something that doesnt make you look cheap" Neil added the last part to Autumn

for hurting purposes throwing a towel at her to cover up.

The first time today she felt uncomfortable, for fuck sake. How dare he.

"It's a beach dad, people show skin." Billy said taking up for

"Come on guys, we got to sign in the lodge before 5" Susan said coming up behind them not hearing what had been said.

"We're ready Susan. " Billy answered now ignoring dads death glares and taking Autumn's hand and grabbing the bags an leaving to the car. Susan gave him a thumbs up.

Max was gathering her stuff up still

"Max you wanna ride with us?" Autumn spoke to her soft with her hand on her shoulder no longer feelinffeeling comfortable with her being with Neil.

"Really? I can ride with you guys?" the little red head shouted

Billy knew why she opted for hee to join their car pool an he couldn't agree anymore .

All of a sudden mom and Susan were looking all over the sand for something.

"Jesus, my.ring, it feel off somewhere" Susan yelled signaling her fiance to help.

This was perfect timing to go off without them, they already knew the address of the place too.

"Check in is soon, Billy and a I are taking Max, we can go ahead an sign in for us?" she voiced to Susan who was too busy looking for a ring with Neil and mom.

"Of course, go ahead, be careful sweetie" and with that que, they left.

It had been 25 minutes since they signed in to the lodge and and ventured around.

It was amazing, pool table, hot tube , fire place and 4 bedroom which hasn't been discussed yet with 6 people.

Max found the tv set and found a program about all things the area had to offer which she wanted to try everything!

"Max get dresses for dinner bedore they come back an blow a fuse" Autumn said pinching her cheek.

"Stop i hate that, your like a grandma!" Max teased.

Autumn went to get dressed in the same room as her handsome companion.

"You want a quickie" he asked her as she looked in her luggage for a dress.

She raised her eyebrow.

"We have time?" she asked feeling his pecs.

"All i need is 5 minutes after seeing you all day looking sexy he said breathing on her cheek pulling her close.

"Billy!!!! Maxine, Autumn!! come help with the bags" A stern voice of strength yelled at the front door..

God, it was like he was drill sergeant.

Max opened the door to them completely dressed knowing they better hurry up when called, " Hurry!! they found the ring,he's looking for you two like crazy!!" she squeaked.

The girl stumbled i into the hallway where Neil greeted them. Billy just casually walkes out like he knew there was no point in running.

"Where were you !" Neil said with one bag in his hand and dropped it immediately upon seeing them together.

Autumn stood forward and stated a lie, Max and I were sharing--" he put his finger out to her and she muttered an stopped talking.

She put her head down shamefully.

.

"I wasn't addressing you , you're clearly good for covering his ass." Neil barked making Max and her jump.

"Now where-were-you, cause your sister( Max) was in the living room alone when I came in." he stated pointing down the hall. He looked red in the face, veins in his neck.

Billy looked down not once daring to look in his father's face.

"With Autumn in the room...and she's not my sister" he sighed an then looked him in the eyes and shook his head in disgust on how weak he was.

Neil looked back at Autumn now and walked up on her addressing her finally to his liking.

" Stop fucking around with him!!I'm tired of this,He only keeps going against my words because of you. Your mother needs to get you in line before your some pregnant whore with no future living off welfare." he spat.

They could not believe what they just heard and course no one else heard him!.

Autumn grabbed Max close scared of this monster in their presence. Max held back onto her. "I want mom" Max cried.

Billy did something he never thought he'd say.

"Dad, shut the fuck up ! you talked to mom like that an she left your not going to talk to her like that!"

Neil's eye grew larger than saucer bowls that he bought up his ex wife. Not even that he yelled back, but THAT!!

He was going to regret even bringing up his mom, but he had too. Neil hated talking about her, seeing her pictures, anything. The memories of this area only reminded Billy of her way more and he was a emotional mess. It gave him some sort of strength to stand up to his bullshit.


	7. chapter 7

A/N : abuse is involved. briefly.

Neil wasn't going to be talked to just any kind of way. He was the type who couldn't use words and talk about it, he had to use his hands to make a point.

"Autumn take Maxine outside , don't come back in until I call for you." Neil said not once taking his devilish eyes of Billy.

His breathing was sharp like he was holding his breath at one point.

"Neil please stop. I'll stop messing around him please just don't hurt him." Autumn cried an plead like a child grabbing Neil's clinched fist that he held down.

This had nothing to do with them now.

he bought up his mother, and he's been warned about doing that.

Max ran from behind Autumn and out the door to her mom an aunt to find them.

"You must have really turnt _this_ one out, acting like this over _you_!" Neil replied shaking her hand loose from him. His hands still on his son in front of him who took a deep breath closing his eyes and opening them, pacing himself.

He walked 3 step towards his dad.

Like he accepted his punishment whatever cruelty that was headed his way.

"Autumn...just go." he spoke low to her as she didn't budge.

Neil now looked at her finally.

"GO!" he yelled at her.

Her body finally moved and she ran off to go find Susan and Mom.

xxx

Max was already frantically telling the adults about Neil going to beat Billy before Autumn found them.

"He's going to beat him Mom for being with her! or something about his real mom!" Max cried.

Susan and Her Aunt had a look on their faces like they had nothing to add.

"I'm sure there's more to it than that?"Susan said low and completely unfazed

Something must have been said about Billy on the parents ride up to the lodge from Neil to the two moms, cause they seemed to not care at all.

Autumn was behind Susan at this point hearing her say that.

"What more could it be then, he's been on his best behaviour this whole trip!!" she asked in horror of their attitudes.

"Look sweetie, we're family now, Billy is gaining a sister out of this and wonderful mommy, I'm going to be his Aunt...it's not a good look that you guys are fooling around anymore." her mother said.

She knew at this point that asshole had spun a web load of bullshit moral expectations to them on the car ride.

."He was asked many times to stop what he was doing, he was disobedient numerous time , he hard to "break" . Susan added her two cents , Neil words not hers, obviously.

Footsteps neared them.

Shoes stepping in the gravel and they all turned.

"Who --wants pizza!" a out of breath Neil said raising his arms like he was Jesus statue. What kind of deranged man says that so casually after beating their child. They all noticed by the way he was trying to keep weight off his leg like he got really hurt though.

Autumn ran inside the lodge to find her boyfriend.While Susan checked on her man's leg.

He was in the bathroom checking his teeth in the mirror and then spitting out blood in the sink. He looked surprised there wasn't a broken tooth.

"Billy?"

He looked up in the mirror and saw how scared she looked at all the blood in the sink.

"I'm okay" he answered back turning on the faucet to rinse his mouth finding a split in his gum.

She gave him a hug from behind , nuzzling her face in his back.

"I'm sorry. " she cried in his back holding tighter.

He put both of his hands on the counter top and sighed.."Sorry for what?" he asked sounding extremely confused.

"For loving you so much." her voice cracked blaming herself for not leaving him alone. Neil's worss now making her feel like it was somehow just her fault .

He was not the guy to lay down words like 'love or loving' or back ..she didn't care if he said how he felt back or not. She truly wanted him to know she feel in love.

Billy felt surprised in her words, he had only heard someone say they loved when he was a child, his mother.

"His leg is pretty messed up, he were wrestling around before all the punches." he

changed the topic

"I saw, he's limping a little" her voice was so soft into his back not caring one bit of Neils pain.

Max came by the bathroom looking for Autumn and upset when finding her.

" You two are so stupid, you're together alone again!! even after everything that just happened." she cried seeing me wrapped around his waist.

'Shit maybe it really is my fault, I keep going back to him, always.'

Letting go of him was hard, it felt like betraying everything thing in her being. She started slowly letting go of his waist it was hard but had to be done. His hands left from the counter top and straighten up tall putting her arms in place back around his waist. He coolly took out a cigarette from his breast pocket an put inbetween his stained bloody lips.

"Maaaaxxx" he said in a sing song voice with eyes looking crazy in the mirror at her reflection behind her.

"Your not going to say anything right shitbird?" he questioned her as if she was a spy. He couldn't be too sure.

Max shook her head 'No'. fast.

He then lit his smoke taking in a big drag and blowing into the mirror an he then looked angry at himself at his own reflection.

"Get ready for dinner." Autumn told Max, she had a feeling Billy was about to blow.

Max eyes focused on them in disbelief an didn't move yet.

He had grown tired of looking at Max who looked a little too much like his soon to be step mom staring back at him. To both their surprise took his girlfriends arms from around him and pushed her out the bathroom into the hall way with Max

and slammed the door behind him.

xx

The restaurant they went to dinner for was a huge pizzeria. They sat at a 6 seated table that Neil arranged the seating on that too along with the ride to dinner in the station wagon.

Neil. Susan. Billy on one side.

Autumn.Max and her mom on the other side.

Billy also didn't want to come to this function, but he wouldn't leave her alone with him again.

It was quite awkward. Susan couldn't dare look at Billy face anymore , he had started giving her death glares. He really began to hate her and Max for coming into his life.

"I don't feel good I need to go to the restroom." Autumn said not feeling good pardoning herself and leaving the table fast.

Susan made a face at her Sister concerned why she just left.

"I hope she's okay." Susan whispered to her sister.

Neil looked down the table at his son, who was drinking his water since everything else hurt his cut on gums.

"Any reason she'd not be feeling well Billy??Neil asked folding his arms waiting for the bad news ,implying she's knocked up from him.

Everyone was now looking at him except Max who didn't get what they were talking about.

He wanted to piss his dad off but yet answering honestly.

"She's on the pill, she never forgets to take them." he answered making his dad tense at that comment.

Her mom looked horrified to learning this. She had no clue when she started being on the pill at all!

"Well that's good planning." Susan said who was all for planned Parenthood and not having a baby screaming all hours of the night living with them.

"Thank you Susan she's VERY thoughtful." Billy said in sexual way with something up his sleeve going for a slice of pizza an grinning.

"Enough !" Neil was not entertained by this topic.Neils ignorant mind thought women who were on the pill were filthy tramps that loved random hook up or something. He's a little old school.

"She's should be getting another refill soon." he said taking a big cheesy bite of his pizza not giving a fuck of what they thought..

Autumn came out the bathroom an sat down looking better. She just felt over heated today from beach. No reason to panic.

"You okay?" Billy asked.

"mhm, I didn't get enough water today is all." she answered smiling at him since they hadn't spoke since he pushed her out the bathroom.

Max clueless than ever asked her a burning question she had no idea what they were talking about earlier.

Maybe you should take your pills to help but don't forget the refill." she told her thinking they were talking about medicine the whole time for sickness.

"MAXX!!" the three parents snapped at the same time.

"Okay??" she said back lost and grabbing a slice.

xxx

Susan and Neil couldn't chaperone the kids the whole night, they were still a couple themselves an wanted to spend time alone.

They were in their bedroom for the rest of the night. Max and Autumn were outside at night eatting some snacks and talking on the hammic.

"You really like him huh?"Max asked cuddled into her side.

"No, Maxine. I love him with everything in me." she answered playing with her Max's red hair. She really admired the color more and more.

She laughed at her answer cause she thought she had lost her mind.

Max and Autumn's body shifted a bit in the hammock , terror ran threw them thinking they would fall out.

Billy laughed at them holding on to another for dear life with his other hand gripping a beer .

Both not finding it funny just glared at him.

"Wow , your a total dick." Autumn playfully said to him with a twinkle in her eyes that he came to see her.

He cleared his thought and eyed Max,his way of dimissin4g her. Such a jerk sometimes.

"Fine!!I'll leave " Max said whinning feeling like she was the 3rd she instantly.

Autumn made a sad puppy dog face seeing Max climb out and leave .Her young bored cousin looked back seeing Billy climb in now

. Maxine scoofed and rolled her eyes wanting to gag herself with a spoon an the view and ran inside.

Billy took a swig off beer downing the rest.

"So you love me?" he dared to repeat what he heard walking up and her comment earlier in the bathroom still on his mind.

Her cheeks we're slightly burning threw her tan kiss leaving a hint of blush showing.

Her heart fluttered just by hearing him repeat the word" love" she really didnt know the word was part of his vocabulary.

"You already know the answer." she said back shy all of a sudden.

He licked his lips and pouted them breathing hot on her neck. He smelt strongly of beer.

"Yeah I just like hearing you say it? maybe after your mom goes to bed , you can moan it?" he said playfully.

Her face changed to a uneasy look.

"Shit , shes still up? Billy you can't be out here with me alone with someone up still, We're suppouse to be laying low. " she hopped out the hammock terrified of her possibly looking at them threw a window moving a little away from him.

Billy's masculinity had been tested a little further today than he wanted and he snapped feeling denied by her. His ego was hurt.

"So your alcoholic mom cares enough to check on you all of a sudden?" he said pointing back at the lodge and throwing his hands up in a manor that reminded her way to much of his father.

"Don't be cruel.." she replied attacked.

He took the beer and slammed it in the ground. Shards of brown glass spread across the ground in front of him.

She was wondering how many beers he had even had tonight?, was he becoming his father?

"Your not even worth all this" he gestured at everything spinning around once like Bumbling idiot.

.

She had heard her mom talk plenty of times while drunk before falling alseep wasted.. Hearing some of her dirty truths come out. Everything was honest.

One thing she learned in life fast was "drunken minds, speak sober thoughts."

If he truly felt thay way , she knew she was chasing a lost cause ,a man that could truly never be her's.

She shoved her arm into his arm moving past him to go find Max and go to sleep. She would confront him sober tomorrow -- to officially end the relationship.


	8. chapter 8

**A/N:There is a word used in this chapter that's a hate-crime word about sexuality.****It was used in the 80s and 90s very casually. But im writing in the way people use to speak.I do not approve of it the term. **

The next day , the entire family was packing their bags and mainly everyone was done but Max. She had stayed up extremely late watching something on cable tv she shouldn't. Susan warned her of giving herself nightmares from slasher films. But, here we are with still dragging ass. Autumn couldn't wait to get the hell out of this place.

Billy ruined the whole trip by one sentence.

Autumn helped grabbed her cousin's bags and carried them to the car and placed them in the station wagon.

"What's your problem?" Billy asked stern behind her making her freeze. He was watching her from afar before he made his move.

I'm sure he's referring to the breakfast fiasco.

He was completely ignored the whole morning from her.

She didn't even shoot him a look when he spoke.

"What does it matter, I'm not worth it , remember!" she spoke not looking back at him still fitting in Max"s things snug.

He knew he said something messed up last night. Just couldn't remember til now.

Billy cursed under his breath recapping.

"Babe I--" he started. He looked so helpless, but good! She enjoyed the look on his face.

"Yeah, you recall now? I feel -- you know what, why am I telling you anything!" she closed the door and moved pass him. She needed to walk away from him immediately before she did something she can't take back.

"

xxx

4 days had passed without one word to _HIM._

Class was weird and so boring now without him. The few she did have with him he either sat further away from her.

Or just skipped classes.

"Fucking coward" she said under her breath as class had been 15 minutes in with no sign of him.

No matter how mad she was off him, putting up the act of not caring about him was harder to do.

Class took forever to end with No one to ever share a laugh with. A occasional note passing wasn't a option either with these other people.

Leah, her only friend she once had , stopped talking to her too, all over the "Billy at the party night". Back to lonely?

Last period class was released by the bell. She grabbed her books an shoved them in her bag quickly , she was thinking of_ Him _again.

Wondering if he stayed on campus to skip or dip out completely.

She felt the need to still keep tabs on him.

_GOD IM SUCH A SUCKER FOR HIM._

The Camaro was parked still on campus to her surprise.

She saw him from the bleacher area with his two goons and some girl walking to the parking lot.

The girl seemed to be pretty preppy.

It took a while to figure who she was, Lorrie.

Lorrie Hubert. She was a Barbie doll , the type of girl who should have just been named that.

Sandy hair with stiff bangs, tall , tan and slender and always wore letterman jackets from ever other guy that was in sports.

Her heart felt hurt. This painful feeling in her stomach erupted when she saw her get in the passenger side of the car.

Billy had a robotic look to his face. Like he was on autopilot and looked up and noticed her staring.

_"You sure move on quickly" _she thought to herself turning around and walking towards the road that leads home.

xxx

Billy's pov

xxx

_So you're still playing games? Fucking talk to me already!! _Billy thought looking at Autumn before she turned away.

It hadn't really occurred to him how much time he spent with her, until he didn't have her anymore.

His goons seemed less amusing and slightly annoying to him lately.

Something he never thought would happen.

Replacing attention from Lorrie was not the same, he had nothing in common with her.

No chemistry, no energy.

_Blah blah blah, cheer rivalry. blah blah nail beds blah blah shopping._

He got in the car and Reeved it up and spun off to drop Lorrie off at her home.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" she asked high pitched teasing her hair with a pic .

"Shit, I don't know maybe a party. he said cringing his face at her question. He had absolutely tried to fuck around with Autumn not talking to him.

But he kept thinking of her. Her laugh. The way she was overly caring for people.

Particularity he would have answered Lorrie different.

A possible response such as.

"Your at the top of the list."

Anything would make her swoon , realistically. Lorrie had just as much as reputation as himself. But her personality was a dime and dozen.

He happily dropped her off, turning down her advances several times .

xxx

Autumn was at her job checking out a whooping size of items from some guys from her school.One of was Kyle.

The guy who previously had the party that her and Billy first hooked up at.

Bags of ice, solo cups, food ,balloons and boxes condoms.

"That will be 35.56" she bagging the items being professional, minding her business.

"So, we're having a party at my house ,was wondering if later you uh--wanna swing by? it's at 9." he leaned in to her as they exchanged money and he held on to her hand.

She chuckled under her breath and counted the money escaping her hand from his hand caressing moment.

_This dingus!._ _hmm.Cute dingus._

_"_Your beautiful, young and single??" he added. Virtually everyone knew something happen her and Billy. But why not play stupid towards her,right??

She smiled a little ,feeling good getting attention from someone. It had been lonely to be honest without Billy Hargrove giving her what she grew use to. Physically and mentally.

"Yeah, ok I'll come-- Just as friends" she almost forgot to mention the last few words.The last thing she needed was someone mistakenly pairing the two.

xx

Autumn was able to use her mother's car to get to the function.

Thinking ahead of not wanting to drive behind the wheel of anyone else

She put her outfit together pretty quickly for the shin dig.

Boots paired with a off the shoulder cocktail purple dress that cuffed her hips tightly.

She showed up early enough that she helped set up the party before it even started. Blowing up a bunch of balloons making her light headed and putting up anything glass or valuable locked up in china cabinet

."Thanks for your help, you didn't have to do anything." Kyle said setting up a keg by the pool.

She shrugged her shoulders.

" Kyle it's no biggie. thanks for the invitation, I really was in need of a social event!"

She laid some balloon around the poolside..

Guest started pouring in. For the first time she was opening to a group of new people.

Lots of people were friendly while drinking so it made quite easy.

Billy ended up showing by himself.

He had this sexy leather jacket paired with denim bootcut jeans and shirtless.

He also came pregamed. Making shitty choices while drinking too much.

He showed up to Autumn' s house looking for her...

He needed to talk, apologize or do something! He kept thinking of her day in and day out. Driving him nuts.

He was directed to check at "Kyle's house" from her mother.

So here he was.

She was in the backyard with 2 guys bullshitting and talking about music.

Queen was on , so Freddy Mercury was the topic.

Billy was greeted by a few basketball players at the party. He barely acknowledged anyone

Cutting threw crowds like a shark hunting in water. He came to the back yard an saw Autumn is this outfit, a dress he had never seen her wear before. Her figure didn't leave much to the imagination as it was .It made him flare in jealously.

_Who's she trying to impress?__._He lit his cigarette and puffed it and strolled now softly over to his hunt.lt was like he was the lion and she was the antelope. She never saw it coming.

"You look sexy by the way, why have I never noticed you around?" one of the guys asked being extremely forward chugging a beer now.

Autumn was about to answer until someone else spoke in.

."Because you're a faggot!" Billy said blowing some smoke in his direction.

"Gotta problem?" the guy challenged Billy. Turning towards him.

Billy was taller than him and was more athletic by far.

This could turn into a shit storm fast!

"No! Seee-- " Billy forcley smiled like he had snapped.

"--I have a solution." he hissed back now blowing smoke in the guys face directly and taking the cigarette from his mouth and pressing it onto the guys forearm quickly. The sound of his skin singe for a meer few seconds made Autumns stomach turn and feel ill seeing the skin open.

"Fuck--what the fuck you psychopath!!!!" he yelled and pressing his hand on his wound. His burn arm was shaking from the shock.

He shoot Billy one more glare of anger before taking off to take care of it.

"Billy!!! what the actual fuck!!??" Autumn gasped at him, backing away.

"I came to your house to apologize...Got told you'd be here so, here I am." he said proudly flicking the cigarette that had blood on it.

He then pointed out her outfit.

"But you were too busy flaunting in this dress...to a bunch of guys who wouldn't know what to with you if they got you." he snapped. He was clearly drunk again.

She sighed and all see saw was pain, pain and more pain in his glossy eyes.

"We're not together, you have no right to say that." she said low looking around at people staring.

She wanted to leave, he needed to leave!

"Your fucking drunk and burning holes in people! give me your keys. Im taking us home.." she snapped not waiting for a response an fish for his key in his front left pocket and took his hand leading him out.

She figured she'd come back tomorrow for her mother's vehicle. Her Mom was going to lose her mind when she finds out she left her car. But she wasn't letting Billy drive anywhere else like this.

She drove his Camaro slowly. The last thing she needed was his car messed up by her not knowing how to handle it's power.

She had fantasized about driving his car under different circumstances. Maybe he'd let her drive it to the cost while he gave directions following a map to a new destination , something romantic.

But a girl can dream,right?

"I'm sorry for saying you're not worth it ,its me who's not worth it , I'm a piece of shit!"he slurred coming in and out of sleep laying in back.

She looked back at him in the rear view mirror and smirked at hearing his drunken sorry.

"Billy ..."

"You know... I love you right?" he asked.

_what????_

_Did he just say that?_

_Drunk minds speaks sober thought,right?_

xxx


	9. chapter 9

**a/n:I Don't own any labels or companies****Bittersweet is this chapter to to me.**

Pulling up to his house, she saw all the lights were off.

She really wanted him to be able to go home.

But maybe showing up drunk off your ass isn't the best entrance waking up the abusive shit that lives there .

_"You know I love you, right?, "_Repeated in her head as she looked back at him asleep.

His curly long hair moped over the majority of his face.

He winches in his sleep. Tosses even a bit.

God it felt like forever since she's seen him sleep.

It was simply something she enjoyed doing. Laying in bed and seeing him in peace. He always feel fast asleep at her house.

Guess he felt safe?

xx

Mom was still up and there was a lot of explaining of where the car was, "when she's going to get it? " ,"We're you drinking? Why is HE here? "

She pointed at him on the bed passed out.

She wasn't as mad when she heard the part about why he was there.

She left a party to drive home a drunk underage person and nurse him since everyone was sleeping across the way.

"People choke on their own vomit sometimes after drinking." was even used by her.

"Autumn He needs to be on the love seat.Not in your bed sweetie." her mom added while she was going towards her room.

If she only knew how many times he been in her room before and on that bed behind her back she'd die.

"Mom, we'll be fine. You don't need to worry.., She sighed closing the door behind her soft..

The last thing on her mind was being intimate with a drunk guy.

She sat on the bed and looked at him sleeping.

He managed to throw off his jacket on her floor so he was just a topless Billy.

She changed out her outfit into a long tee shirt with pajama pants and crawled in bed with him.

He snores just a little making a smile appear on her face as she snuggles herself in the blankets.

xx

"Billy...Autumn.." a muffled voice came from the other side of the door around 9:30am .

"Come in." Autumn said

Her mom opened the door slowly, in such a speed like she would see something she wasn't supposed to.

Her mom looked around a didn't see him..

You know the only reason she was there.

"He left at 9, he's ok" Autumn pointed at the dresser which had painkillers and water and Powerade on top of it.

"Is this going to be a habit? , her mother asked scorning her , hand on the hip an tapping foot.

"What? helping out people? , her tone was sarcastic as ever with her mom.

Autumn rolled her eyes just pushing it .

"Don't get smart "miss thing". My car is at someone else's house still, you could have taken him home in my car and left his vehicle there!!! At least I'd have my car.!!"

She yelled at her , practically in her face.

Mom had a point but honestly his car meant everything to him. She knew leaving it at a party over night might not be a smart idea.

People are bound to mess with car out of jealously.

"I don't want to argue this morning, I'll go get your car mom and I'm sorry., Autumn answered back after taking a deep breath.

Her mom looked absolutely in shock that she wasn't ready to argue back.

"Oh..well alright , thank you for being mature about it, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Her body was embraced by a loving hug and kiss on her forehead.

She returned the hug back as her mom strokes her curly hair.

"No problem mom" she replied

xx

Billy has given Autumn the ride back for her to get the car.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night, luckily Susan and my dad are so busy with their bullshit wedding plans "my ass was (

lucky this morning." he stated parking next to Her mom's car.

Susan and Neil were getting married tomorrow with some family an coworkers coming.

"Uh' yeah, I wasn't going to let you hurt yourself ." she said under her breath a little annoyed still by his actions that night.But since he was sober. There was some things she wanted to speak about.

She shifted in the seat and put her hand on his shoulder.

In a stern tone she spoke up.

"Billy, you hurt someone last night, AND

I know you remember so don't act like it didn't happen..and then you tell me you--" she stopped not wanting to finish it.

He smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Love you", yeah i remember that too he said nonchalantly.

He's so full of surprises. He plays this asshole one minute and then the next minute he's a page of romantic novel.

Now they're broken up an tells her this though.

"So..what does this mean.. like where do we go from here ?, she says playing dumb. She knew what her heart wanted but was it going to work?

He turned to her an looked at her, this look in his eyes demanding and passionate without saying a word. In his macho guy way, he made a clear statement what he wanted by just a look.

xxx

THE WEDDING/Next day.

xxx

It was official.

Here were two people , who said their vows and ,I do's. Susan was taking photos with new husband. Neil looked serious in all the photos they posed for, as if he were ex military.

_God, loosen up ._Max looked pretty sad. . no miserable !!

All morning Neil had been coaching her on "I'm your dad now!! call me dad, before the wedding.

"I swear I'm going to runaway.. he's not my dad!" Max whispered angrily to Autumn.

Her face was bright pink like she wanted to burst into tears.

Autumn felt her pain but had a feeling she was just in her own misery talking out her ass honestly and just hugged her tight.

Billy came over after he was done talking to a few of his dads old friend's and their teenagers who he used to be childhood friends with..

People whom he had not seen since his mom was married to him.

"Hey , let's go outside for a minute." he said brushing his hand on her waist an steadily kept walking to the outdoor patio.

Max had a feeling they were in some sort of relationship again. This time around they did a better time not making it obvious.

Especially today of all days.

She followed after him moments later so people wouldn't notice.

He was smoking a cigarette eyeing her in the dress she wore.

"You look good, really good actually" he said blowing smoke out.

She gave herself a turn for him and shimmed her shoulders be playful.

"Don't get jealous., She teased him in sultry voice.

He stopped smoking and gave her this look like he didn't find it funny.

" Everyone's asking who you are. Saying how good looking you are , asking if your single.." he said then finishing his drag, he seemed bothered now leaning his body on the brick wall.

_Yep jealous._

"Well I'll tell them I have a man, he's tall ,a hunk, built and a complete sweetie when he wants to be." she replied happily reassuring he has no reason to worry.

He flicked his cigarette to the ground and step on it..

He smirked at her response. He hated how he felt less than some of these people who asked about her. Some were trust found babies and others just clean cut stable guys.

"How about you spend night and we get cozy, I'm babysitting the brat while they go on their over night honeymoon --hours away., said in this rough sexy tone dragging words like ,over night and hours.

Made her feel turned on how he would do that.

"Of course I'll be there." she bit her bottom lip.

They thought it be best to go back inside. He came in behind her hand on her side an then parted ways..

Max was the only one who noticed .

"You okay Maxine?" Autumn asked her taking her face into her hands looking into her sorrowful eyes.

"No..not really , Now your stupid boyfriend is really my brother, he hates me!" she growled looking at Billy across the room talking to someone.

"Max.. I'm going to spend the night at your house an was wondering did you want to do a girl's night, maybe stuff our faces and watch a scary movies, rated R ones" she said knowing what would make her happy.

Her face instantly lit up, like fireworks.

She shook her head yes making Autumns hands on her cheeks shake up and down.

A older guy came up to the girls and had a wine glass in his hand swirling it around.

At least in his early 20s .

"Hi, we haven't been introduced formally, I'm Chris , Neil's old coworker" he said holding out his hand for a handshake.

_What a creep._

"I'm Autumn, the bride's niece" she answered slightly shaking his hand back and ending it shortly.

He chuckled and took a sip of wine.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked pretty cocky but not yet unsure of himself him.

"I'm sorry, Im taken." she said sharp.

"Well I asked Neil about you. he told me your single, what's the harm miss. " he hissed looking at her up and down.

_Oh really? now did he ?.._

"Autumn! we're doing photos!! Maxine!!" yelled Neil , speak of the devil.

"Sorry family stuff, nice to meet you though i guess." she said pushing Max's shoulders to move with her.

"What a creep" Max mumbled looking back at the guy.

They made it to the area where they wanted the photos.

Billy signaled Autumn to him near Neil, Max went over to her momma and her aunt .

Say cheese a guy friend of Neil said with his Polaroid.

Billy looked displeased as he had both his hands in his jean pockets and annoyed.

"cheese!!!!".

After the photo was taken it was time to part ways with the bride and groom.

The happy little honey mooners we're off.

Leaving Billy in charge of Max over night.

xxx

Autumn came by with movies and baking supplies for her and Max.

"So, I figured peanut cookies and sugar cookies were easy to make, so pick your poison" she said unboxing everything out the bags.

Max loved peanut butter cookies, she pointed at the jar of peanut butter as her answer.

Billy came out with freshly wet hair and a towel around his waist from the bathroom hallway and just stopped dead to stare at her.

His hair was so much longer when it wasn't towel dry. His curls weighted down by water looked sexy.

Max saw the way they eyed each other down. Like they could eat each other to survive.

"ew" is all she said about the two.

He was absolutely giving her invitation to his bedroom . But she sone what wanted to be there for Max because she was sad about the wedding.

"Go outside and play or something huh?" He expressed his sexual frustration to Max pointing at the front door.

Autumn looked at Max and smilied.

"Billy cut her some slack ." she said in her defense.

Billy left it alone and went in his room closing the door to get dressed and shortly hearing a blow dryer on.

"He's taking" us" out for a drive in movie instead of movies here." Max whispered in her ear.

Autumn face twisted up.

_So this is why he's freshing up , he's bringing us out, aww how sweet.__ Of course he can't just tell her, gotta be macho._

"He doesn't want me there with y'all but too bad." Max said proudly as she clapped her hands.

He came out in a white tee and jeans with a chain necklace and a few rings on. Giving off a greaser feeling.

"Let's rock" he said.

xx

After the double feature they drove a sleeping Max back home and put her to sleep.

She liked the first horror film but got bored with the mystery one after and feel asleep in the back seat.

Which just led to the two kissing and heavy petting in the front seat when they realized that.

Billy put her in her bed , then laid on the couch. Autumn laid on top of him now and kissed him and her playing in his hair.

He broke her kiss

..Something was off...

"I have to tell you something." Billy said serious, she froze.

She waited for his next words as she tried to figure out the problem.

"We're moving soon, Max doesn't know yet. I heard Dad telling Susan at the wedding a redo in shithole, Indiana is where we're headed.,he groaned an sighed after finally spilling the beans.

"Indiana are you kidding me , fucking when?!" she said shocked holding her hand over her mouth is disbelieve.

She hated Neil even more than before. Taking away Max and Billy from her.

He took her hand away from her mouth and held it on his chest.

"Soon..not sure, but let's not focus on that, focus on the time we have babe, he said then bringing her in for a kiss.

She wanted this kiss to last. His hands traveling all down her back and then holding on to her ass, bucking himself up as he fixed his excretion.

"Billy take me right here, she moaned breaking the kiss..

He smirked knowing he was going to have this one count.


	10. chapter 10

**Last chapter ...****sorry it took so long guys.**

Over the course of 8 days. Billy and Max had lost their minds it seemed. Max did what she threatened to do after finding out they would be moving ,she ran away to try to get to her dad and was picked up by police at train station.Since she's gotten back she's been basically mute. Billy had a list of bull shit he fucked up.

He broke Max's guy friend's arm, poor kid is in a cast now and won't speak to Max on behave scared to be around her now. He was fighting people for no apparent reason, got caught smoking weed with his goons in the garage by Neil He was pulled over by cops for speeding doing 85 mph in a 60 which resulted in taking the car away and issues with with Susan being the woman of the house taking his mother's place.

It had become stressful for everyone.

Max and Autumn were packing boxes up in the her bedroom as quickly as they had unpacked.

"Do they want you to do their room too?" Autumn asked Max.

Susan and Neil we're at work and for some reason expected them to do half the packing while they weren't there.

"Ew, I'm not packing their stuff. Putting his clothes in boxes!!" Max groaned.

Autumn shook her head agreeing.

"Yeah but someone has too." she chuckled.

Billy came into the hall way. He was drinking a beer and watching the girls put things up. He looked miserable.

"I'll help pack it babe." he said then taking a big gulp of his beer an slamming on the end table in the hallway.

She couldn't help notice the bruise on his shoulder blade.

Neil had really did a number on him this time. She noticed how hard it was for him lifting things earlier an now she knew why.

"Um.. wanna get started now? I already have boxes in their room." she stated looking back at their room.

He nodded and walked past her and entered the room already

. The doorway was hung with the wooden beads that draped to the floor.

Billy had told her before Neil started putting them up after he caught Billy's mom trying to leave him for good,while Neil was asleep in bed around 2am.

She tried it one time with the beads up and the sounds it made woke him up,resulting in a big blow out ... it was his own personal alarm if someone was entering or leaving his room.

She walked went threw the beads too slowly almost trying to silently go threw, picturing how his mom had to feel trying to not make a noise and escape him.

And as if Billy knew what she was thinking says

"It's going to make noise no matter what.."

She nodded and joined him where he started with Books in the bedroom and medals on shelves.

They weren't going to do clothes just items as they still needed those to wear.

"So..maybe i can visit you on holidays?" she said to him breaking the silence.

Billy seemed distracted by something else while he packed.

"I know its foolish of me to think you'll not want to hook up with other people, but i wouldn't be upset.." she was stopped by him clearing his throat like he didn't want to talk about it.

In fact, he thought of it.

" Summer..See how you like it after graduation, maybe stay in the hick town with me." he gave a weak chuckle swiping.

_I love when he let's his guard down._

She had more in mind spring break but if summer is what he wanted, she'll try for summer.

"Ha, can you picture that .. you and I on some ranch with chickens and cow in Indiana. "she laughed genuine at the thought of Billy chasing chicken.

He smirked at her doing so.

She leaned against the walls shrugging her shoulders an then crossing her arms feeling stupid now..some where in her imagination she then pictured her as married. She knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Jesus Christ." Billy groaned knelt with the dustpan about to empty it in trash bin in Neil's room.

Her eyes squint at him with confusion an walk over to the bin an realize its a pregnancy test.

They both look at each other and back down.

"For fuck sakes, please let it be a negative!" Autumn sighed and then held her breath.

As if she was making a wish,looking closer at the plastic rectangle.

Billy had no clue how to read one. He was pretty smart using condoms and never had a slip up with a fling.

"Well you and Max are in the clear, thank god." she said awkwardly looking back at Billy. Billy looked disgusted and looked away from her scoffing and taking a harsh gulp.

"Now that's responsible!! be a dick to a fucking kid with that bitch! " Billy said sarcastic walking out the room and into his his room slamming the door.

Another one of his mood swings , 0 to 100.

xx

Billy had been ungrounded and granted his keys back from cleaning the house and packing up..

He honestly wish he could pull what Max did, run away. But he knew he couldn't do that. He felt some what conflicted in taking care of her, at least watching over her since Neil was now her stepdad, he wasn't sure what he was capable of with her.

Autumn and Billy did something out of the blue that she noticed he had interest in.

She took him to kiosk in the mall and paid for his ear to get pierced.

You could tell he felt so rock and roll. Like he gained some more confidence from it.

" Your dad is gonna flip." she said in shock to see how good it looked on him.

He admired it in the mirror at the kiosk, picking a dangly silver one.

"Let him flip, it's bad ass." he smirked winking at himself in the mirror.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek from behind him, hugging him as he ran his hand threw her curly hair.

It was a weird feeling, the fact in public they could be intimate but at home their families had thought they were broken up keeping everything a secret.

The hardest thing was finding time or places to fuck .

It didn't seem real, that he was leaving. She hated the thought of him with some other girls fake press on nails dragging on his skin. Him making some girl's little dirty fantasy come to life. The idea of a girl seating in the front seat in the car or worse..laid out in the back.

But he didn't want to talk about that.. it...killed ..her!!

She was about 85% sure it was mutually a "see how it last"thing when he moved.

"Billy, will you miss me?"

"Yeah, always." he said kissing her in a way that made.people look away because it was so sexual. He was a aggressive type in all things. " I can't wait to get you in my back seat" he hummed in her ear causing a sexual tingle.

They walked to food court and shared chili fries and his favorite ,strawberry icee at a booth.

A lot of girls kept givingthem stares. It seemed to be routine every where they went, at least 6 girls would break their neck to look at him. A few would acknowledge he was on a date and stop doing it.A few couldn't give a damn.

Well,he would still give smiles and nods when they made eye contact, causing them to squeal..Force of habit?

_He's such a flirt!!_

Autumn's eyes were caught someone , one of the last people she wanted to see with Billy along side.

Susan was with Max, two shopping bags heading their way as she already seen them.

"Shit shit shit!" she said taking a menu and semi covering her face last minute. Billy looked and saw what made her have a panic attack.

He didn't flinch a inch.

Susan reached them and did a over reaction of " **Hey what are you two doing here**?" with a hint of nervousness when speaking with Billy there .

"Well we're eating Susan, food is usually a source of energy people eat., he said sarcastic ,pulling the tray of fries to her offering her it harshly as if she was a 11 year old being annoying.

Poor Susan looked like the kid on the playground being picker on.

Tucking her hair behind her ear and sighing.

Autumn took the menu from her face and grinned looking up at her aunt who clearly noticed her far away.

"So...can you not tell Neil please?, we're just.. hanging out." she said pleading to Susan who wasn't believing it, hands in prayer position.

"Yeah..can you not or are you a rat?" Billy asked with High attitude , placing his hand on Autumns thigh , letting Susan know. exactly what was going on,he would never pull with his father.

Susan was very intimated by him as it was, but this made her clearly uncomfortable.

Susan looked at Max who was as quiet as a church mouse like she was fearful for Max's safety being there with her.

"Billy , just cool it." she nudged him in the side soft warning not to mess with her family in anyway.

" I won't say anything ,just this once since we leave tomorrow, Neil has been in a rather good mood and I don't need it ruined .", her shaking voice squeaked , with her little pointer finger shaking at them .

"Hmph, cause he's getting laid." Billy replied under his breath for only his lover to hear.

"Thanks, for not ratting on us ." her voice low and semi embarrassed of her caught situation " You can leave Max with us. I'd love to spend time with her too, since she's leaving my ass too."

Billy rolled his eyes , as Susan agreed to have her 3rd wheel in their day.

_So much for the backseat..._

xxxx

Max was still silent while Billy drove and Autumn hummed the song on the radio.

Off to the arcade so Max could spend some time with her one and only cousin.

There was a tension clearly from Max that was towards Billy. He could feel her burning a hole in the back of his head.

He's eyes looked in the rear view mirror and felt like fucking with her now.

"So you're a mute now? " he asked with no concern of her feelings.

"Is this a new routine? acting like a bitch?"

Autumn glared at him like she wanted to punch him for talking to a kid like that.

" What i said. "acting" i didn't call her a bitch though" he groaned that.

There was a erie silence in the car after all his trash talking that was broke by Max finally speaking up.

"Keep it up and I'll tell your dad everything.." she said low with a tear running down her cheek as if it pained to even threatening him.

"Maxine!!!" Autumn snapped looking back at her now in shock.

Billy turned the car to the side of the rode slamming on his breaks.

Luckily no one was behind them, or they would been rear ended with the hault he made.

"Just what exactly would you tell !!? Cause remember this Max!, you have to see this face everyday!!" he points at his red flushed face , breathing heavy." Are you sure you wanna chance what i could do to you??" he growled.

Max shook her head placing her hands over over her eyes covering the stream the rain down her cheek.

"Knock it off Billy, you're outline --she's a kid." Autumn shouted at him taking his jaw in her hand forcing him to look at her to she how she was concerned.

He took her hand from off his face slightly pissed that she scolded him.

Billy looked back at Max and rolled his eyes at her crying.

" You're family!! Like it or not! so it's your job to protect her Billy, look after her since i can't!" her voice was cracking holding in her tears to be the voice of reason.

He took a deep breath and took the car out of park and drove back onto the rode, he knew she was right. He was out of desperately outline..

"It's ok Max, don't be scared . I promise I know he'll watch after you ." Autumn said softly reassuring her holding her hand from the front seat.

Billy groaned,

"Autumn ..."

He tapped his finger on the steering wheel losing his patience.

Max didn't have anything else to say,she just nodded her head . Too afraid to speak again in front of Billy.

I guess that made Susan and Max.

He was going for some streak it seemed to making people fear him.

xxxx

Moving day.

Neil and Susan packed up loads of boxes early in the morning. They were nearly done and it was becoming harder for Billy more than anyone.

He smoked cigarette after cigarette.

"Billy call me as soon you can, let me.know everything." Autumn said feeling somber and uneasy.

He blew the smoke in the air.

"Sure" he blew her off putting his boxes in his trunk.

.

She took a box of posters and handed it to him.

" Look, Don't wait for me...if you meet someone when i go and they make you happy, go for it." he said not looking at her saying it. Which was off putting. He looked pained to say this.

He lied.

She turned her head confused on why he's talking about _this _now. When she has been trying to bring this topic up a while ago.

Autumn took him by the hand and looked him in the eyes, then holding both her hands to his cheeks.

"Billy, I agree... I don't want to hold you back from your new life Either if some broad wins your heart.. "

she chuckled nervous ." there's no way Hawkins is going to be able to keep their hands off you."

She lied.

She absolutely hated the thought of not having him. But She did want him happy.

He leaned in and kissed her passionate.

She tussled his hair in her hand. He placed his hand on her hip and moved it down to her ass. He cupped her curvy bottom in his hand making a light moan gasp from her lips inside their deep kiss.

He broke the kiss before someone saw.

"Be careful driving out there." she lightly purred.

"Always" he low groaned back in her ear.

Neil and Susan put the last of the things on the uhaul and was their good byes to Susan's sister . Max was told to ride with her new brother by Neil

He had a idea he would go someone where else ,so stuck a preteen with him.

Max cried to Autumn on how she wasn't going to make new friends, she was worried Billy was going to ruin her life.

She reassured her , .if she ever had a problem to call her then.

She kissed Max on the forehead after a big hug.

"Let's go!!!" Neil yelled looking in the side view mirror at Max.

Billy was already ready to go.

Pressing on the gas pedal, letting his father know he wasn't the hold up.

Max got in the car with Billy. God it looked painful to be both of them

Billy honked his horn at Autumn to come to his window.

She walked to his side of window .

She grinned and leaned in the window.

"Yeah, forgot something?"

She asked.

"Yeah, forgot to tell you..love you " he said now sliding his avatars on.

"Love you too Hargrove"...

**Guys sorry for breaking these two up. Semi!. I do have plans on writing a sequel. She will go visit in the summer 1985. She will get to see Max , how shes matured and has a boyfriend. Autumn will also rekindle a relationship with Billy . I am also adding Steve as a romantic interest for Autumn though. Because i feel Steve needs love!****love triangle????**


End file.
